


mornings

by sanfran



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Michael clifford/Luke hemmings - Freeform, Morning, Rimming, luke hemmings/michael clifford - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanfran/pseuds/sanfran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael and luke love mornings like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	mornings

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is only my second post on here so i dont know if anyones gonna read or like it but ¿? enjoy i guess.
> 
>  
> 
> also there are probably mistakes i didnt check it after i wrote it :)

Luke stirred in his sleep and yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly, before opening them and pulling the covers over his flat hair after feeling like he'd been blinded by the crack in the curtains.

He reached over and felt his boyfriends arm, shuffling over in the bed to snuggle up against him; the best way to spend a morning. 

Michael sniffled and cracked one eye open, looking down at the boy against his chest and arm.

"Morning" He croaked, his voice hurting from last night.

"Hi" Luke smiled and pecked the blonde haired boy's lips. Michael put a hand on his waist and let the kiss deepen, even with the morning breath, it was as romantic as ever. 

"How was last night?" Michael asked, stroking the younger boy's hair, both still lying in the king size bed.

"Do you even need to ask? It was amazing, Michael" The blonde replied, a faint blush on his pale cheeks.

Michael smiled back at him and cupped his jaw to kiss him again. He pushed his tongue into Luke's mouth, his both hands rubbing up and down his waist and hips. Luke loved to be touched. 

Michael laid Luke down flat on his back and bracketed his thighs, kissing down his neck and his shirtless chest, flicking his tongue over his nipple just to gauge a reaction.

Michael hooked his index fingers into the blonde's boxers and pulled them down slowly.

"Is this okay?" Michael whispered, kissing behind his ear and sucking a bruise into his neck, feeling him nod as his breathing sped up.

Michael went inbetween Luke's thighs and bent his knees, putting his feet flat on the bed and spreading his legs, so he could see all of him. Luke felt exposed. He began to close his legs slowly, feeling insecure with Michael watching him, but Michael  
held them open.

"You're beautiful, okay? Don't ever hide yourself from me" The older boy told him, and kissed his head.

Luke kept his legs wide open for Michael to see and watched as his head dipped down, and he felt a wet stripe lick over his hole, making him gasp.

He held his boyfriend's thighs and continued licking around the rim and dipping his tongue into the tight hole. This was one of his favourite things to do with Luke in the bedroom. It felt so intimate and he loved giving the boy pleasure.

Luke gripped onto Michael's hair, whines and pants and 'Michael please' leaving his mouth.

"I've got you, I've got you" Michael reassured him, wrapping his fingers around Luke's hard length and stroking him as he continued eating him out.

Luke was squirming and bucking his hips up, the feeling of Michael's tongue being too much for the younger boy.

"I'm gonna- fuck, I'm-"

Michael kept slurping and licking, revelling in Luke's whimpers, and held his hips down, refraining him from bucking them up or moving them.

Michael stroked his dick one last time and Luke came hard, his jizz going over Michael's hand. He wiped it in the tissue by the bed and laid by Luke, cuddling back into him.

Luke and Michael loved mornings.


End file.
